


At Taste's Expense

by Cheloya



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Griffith introduces the White Hawks to more refined tastes.





	At Taste's Expense

“It’s a little like tea,” Griffith told them mildly. A hint of mischief played around pale blue eyes, but his men knew well enough that their commander would never bring real harm down on their heads. “We boil it with water... pour it into a cup...”  
  
They would never let him do this for himself, of course; Judeau settled the jug again, and sucked absently at burned fingers while Rickert peered curiously over the tabletop, and sniffed thoughtfully.  
  
“It smells a lot _stronger_ than tea,” he offered finally, and behind him, Corkus snorted.  
  
“You say that like tea’s strong.”  
  
Griffith leaned further back in his chair as the rangy mercenary swaggered up to the table and sneered down at the row of delicate, gently steaming cups. Guts, lounging against the wall, opened one eye out of morbid curiosity. Corkus’ hand hovered above the cup nearest him until Griffith inclined his head in invitation.  
  
“Be my guest.”  
  
Corkus grinned, raised the tiny, elegant cup to his lips, and, puffing at the steam, took a mouthful.  
  
And almost immediately made a face. “Eeeuurgh.”  
  
Griffith smiled. “Strange, isn’t it? The things nobles endure for the sake of being thought refined.”  
  
Guts' eye closed.


End file.
